Rain
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Max had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Too bad the only one to make him feel better was Alex. Malex; Incest - Romance. Sequel is now out.
1. Rainy Night

**Rainy Night**

**Author's Note**

So, I've had this great idea for a Malex story for awhile, but my conscious and self esteem issues would stop me from working on it. Well, screw that, this shall be done.

Also, you MAY find some tiny things a bit out of character, since I barely watch the show at all.

This is in no way intentional of insulting the actors of Wizards of Waverly Place, writers, director(s), etc. This is purely fictional and meant as only a fun little writing piece.

14+ rating of my own, but an M rating for Fanfiction's rules.

* * *

**Max's Point of View**

It was dark and it was raining. Creepy shadows were coming from the windows and everyone inside of the Russo household was asleep… well, everyone counting just Alex and I. Actually, just Alex since it was just me and her home.

You see, the thing is, I can never sleep at night when it's storming outside. A lightening strike outside woke me up. I wouldn't say I was _scared_ or nothing, I just… well, yeah, I'm scared of thunder storms. Usually I'd get my Mom to cast a sleeping spell on me so I could just sleep through it, but she and Dad went away with my older brother Justin to take him to his new fancy College that he made in or whatever. Oh, yeah, did I mention me and my family are wizards?

Well, we'll get into that in someone else's story. Now I'm sure you wouldn't expect a fourteen year old boy like me to have a baby sitter, right? Well, wrong. I have to spend _two_ days alone with my big sister, Alex.

It's not that I hate Alex, but living with her can be a pain in the ass sometimes. She's so bossy, annoying, irritating… anyway, it's going to suck having her watch over me for two days. There goes my weekend. Why couldn't mom and dad find someone to watch over us? Out of all people, they leave that _mischievous_ Alex in charge. It's probably just because she's older than me at seventeen, but it's still stupid.

Well, enough about me and my problems with Alex. Let me think back to just how I got in this predicament.

It was 5:30, Friday, right after school at the family's sub shop. Mom, Dad and Justin were at the counter while various people were eating their fatty foods. Alex and I were actually sitting together at a booth, by accident I guess, who knows, she just came up in front of me and sat on the other end of the booth, sitting her backpack down next to mine.

"Hey Maxie, how was school?" What, did I just hear her right? She actually asked me how my day was at school. Something's up. She probably got jumped on by Mom or Dad for picking on me all the time and now she's pretending to be nice to me or whatever.

"Why do you care?" I calmly asked, not even looking at her as I look back to see what our parents are talking about with Justin.

"Are you in a bad mood?" I hear Alex say. I just glance at her before looking down at the table. Then I feel Alex's fingers pinch my shoulder as she leaned her arm over the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, kind of annoyed with her as my teeth grit a little. Alex just giggles annoyingly as I roll my eyes.

"I'm just trying to be playful with you. You seem kind of annoyed or depressed or something. I mean, all I did was ask how your day was at school and you go total grouch on me."

I look at her very irritated, which seems to get to her in a bad way as she bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap.

"You've never been interested in how I'm doing before," I finally say to her. She just sighs and pats my hand which I unfortunately had on the table.

"I've always been interested in you, little brother. I'm just busy with other things. That's why I'm always picking on you; it's all I have time for and it's so fun." Hearing that surprises me a little as I start to calm down from being irritated while I look at her plainly, although the "picking on me" comment was sort of a piss-off.

"So you're not busy right now?" I ask.

"Not that I know of… oh, but that reminds me. Mom and Dad are going to be gone for the weekend; they're taking Justin to his college place down to California. Guess that means we're going to be spending a lot of time together the next two days."

This catches my attention as my eyebrow actually raises… something that I can never usually do for some weird reason. Guess that it's just my genetics or nerves or whatever. I look over at where Mom and Dad were at with Justin a few minutes ago and I notice the only one still there is Dad, who looks like he's about to close down the shop for the day as people start to leave.

"They are? So, like, just me… and you, two days?" I asked slowly, looking at her cautiously.

"Mhm," she hums with a nod, folding her arms together on the table. I just keep looking down at my arms while I take a moment to think.

"You're not going to be in charge, are you?" I ask with a little bit of a whine. I'm kind of mad that our parents told her what they were doing before me. I guess they were just going to wait until the last second to tell me, like always.

"Oh, you bet," she replies with a smile, sucking up her drink through her straw while I just look around the shop somewhat nervously, while noticing that Alex and I are the only people left in the shop. "This fruit smoothie is really good, want some?"

Before I had a chance to ask her what she did to it, we were both called to the back by our mom. So, we gathered our book bags and headed through the doors to the back, being greeted by our parents and Justin who looked like he was in some funny business outfit.

"Alex, we've already told you this more then enough, so we're just going to explain it to Max," my Dad first said, but then my Mom chimes in while Justin looks at me strangely while Alex just plays around with her fingernails.

"Max, as you may know, Justin here has been accepted into one of the greatest Wizardry Colleges in the United States," she starts while Justin looks proudly of himself. I just roll my eyes as Mom goes on. "Me and your father will be with him there since the Dean needs a weekend to review the students parents and background," she explained.

"So is Alex going to be in charge?" I worriedly ask. Mom and Dad nod their heads while I can see both Alex and Justin grin, while I squint my eyes in anger.

"Alex, you remember everything I've told you, right?" Mom asked. Alex sort of cutely nods. I guess she looked kind of cute nodding. Anyway, Mom kisses each of our foreheads in order of age while Dad just pulls us into a group hug before he zaps himself, Mom and Justin away to California, leaving me and Alex alone.

"Well, I guess we should go home now, not like I have any plans since Harper's away too visiting her sick Uncle in Florida." Whoa, how irrelevant was that? I don't really care about Harper, so I just shrug while I get my book bag up on my shoulder, as does Alex and we leave the locked food shop, heading home together.

The walk home was a pleasant one, I guess. Alex and I didn't really speak another word to each other, but she did giggle when I almost dripped over a stick on the sidewalk. I actually blushed when that happened, just because of her giggle when she put her hand to her mouth. Ugh, why am I thinking of her like this today?

So now we're both inside when Alex speaks up, "I'm going to take a shower and then probably go to bed. School was tiring today and I just don't feel very great." I nod my head while laying my book bag down in the kitchen before making my way to the living room to watch television.

About an hour later, Alex comes downstairs, wearing nothing but two pink towels, one around her body and the other keeping her hair up. Water was dripping down her body and down to her feet. I couldn't help but to stare at her. Gosh, I feel like a loser.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'll get dressed in a moment. I just came down to see how you were doing. I was left in charge after all. Are you hungry? I can cook you something as soon as I get dressed," she sweetly tells me. Being surprised, my eyes cock up while blinking while Alex just chuckles.

"I'm fine… who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I asked, halfway joking considering knowing from past experiences with freaky magic that it could seriously be someone else.

"It's me, silly," Alex told me with a giggle. "We just never hang out a lot for you to see the nicer side of me."

I blink before shrugging my shoulders. I kind of like this nicer side of her. "Oh, by the way, the weather man said we're in for some rain and thunder storms," I say in a sad tone.

Alex seems nonchalant about the weather news as she turns, facing up stairs. "Well, if you don't need anything, I'll go ahead and get dressed now." She turns around and scurries upstairs, while I got a nice view of her backside. Gosh I need to quit thinking of her like that, that's so stupid and weird….

It's around 9:30 and I'm in my room playing a video game. I'm already in my night wear (a pair of boxers and a white tank top) and I haven't seen Alex since she got dressed after her shower. I assume she might have left to go hang out with some boy or something and didn't bother telling me she was leaving.

Anyway, right when I finally get past a difficult part in my game and turn it off after saving, she barges in and I turn around looking at her. She's wearing her adorable looking pink pajamas, matching pink slippers and her hair's down and straightened. My heart sort of beats slowly and it only makes me feel more nervous and stupid.

"What'cha doin'?" she asks me, standing right at the doorway while looking at my direction.

"I just got done playing my game, now I'm pretty tired," I tell her truthfully. We both had to get up really early today so I assume she's tired as well. I'm also not feeling very comfortable with her seeing me in my underwear, but whatever.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go to bed too. Need me to do anything before I go to bed?" she asks me. I roll my eyes while plopping down on my bed. It's not like I'm a helpless kid.

"No, jeeze I'm fine. Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"Nope, Mom said no dating while I'm watching you for the weekend."

'This really bites…' I thought to myself. "So you're actually obeying the rules now?" I asked, getting more and more interested in this new personality Alex is showing me.

"Yeah, I'm getting older and if I want to be respected by mom and dad I have to start listening to them," she says to me before turning around and heading out of my room. Then I hear her holler at me as she gets in her room which is right in front of mine. "We'll do something together tomorrow if you want!"

I shrug even though she can't see me as I get comfortable on my bed. I close my eyes and rest my head on my pillow, kicking off my shoes. Right before I doze off, I hear rain drops hit my window. Crap.

Well, back to the present. What had originally awakened me was a loud strike of lightening outside of my room as I explained earlier and I could feel part of the walls shake a little. Now, I hear a second lightening strike, even louder than before which makes me jolt up in my bed. Scared, I quickly hopped out of my bed and headed straight outside of my room.

Now in the hallway, I was staring straight at Alex's closed bedroom door. Out of my fright of the storm and for something to do, I open her door so I can talk to her. It was 3:30 when I checked my clock earlier, but it's not like it'll hurt anything. Heck, maybe it'll take my mind off the thunder storm if I have a conversation with her and I can go back to bed.

So I opened the door somewhat, just cracked it enough so I could see inside. Alex is turned around on her side, her back facing me. Her blankets were ruffled around on the bed and her body was being shown to me. I looked at her cute pink pajamas that she was wearing earlier. Her feet looked kind of pale and cold. I guess it's from where the fan was hitting her.

I'm getting more nervous as I see her sleeping. I scratch the side of my neck while moving slowly to the side of her bed, sitting down on it gently, worried about waking her up. Just then Alex turns around and her head goes directly on my lap, waking her up.

"Ugh…M-Max?" she said slowly, her hair in a frizzled while she rubs her eyes some, her body pulling up from my lap while I bite my lower lip roughly, eyeballing her room out of a nervous fit I was having.

"Uh…s-sorry to bother you Al-ex….but, it's storming out there and I uh,-" she interrupts me. Gosh, where was I going to go with that?

"So you wanted your big sis to make it all better for you?" she tells me, her face brightening up from when she was asleep from earlier. A giggly grin grows on her mouth. I roll my eyes while sitting up, now comfortably on her bed while looking at her, propping my arm on my knee.

"Don't be a smartass; I really thought I could… uh, hang out with you until the storm dies." Yep, there goes all of my pride… sitting in my sister's room, asking her to spend time with me, in my underwear at 3:30 in the morning because I'm scared of thunder.

But, wait, Alex's giggly grin turned into a nice, comforting smile, and now she's putting her arms on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. She even kissed my cheek before sitting back down, crisscrossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, looking at me sweetly.

"So what's your problem?," she asks, although she seems like she's still tired, however she doesn't seem to be annoyed with me for waking her up. Maybe I did a good thing here. Alex's attitude is still surprising, but it's good enough to get used to.

"N-Nothing really, I just got woken up by the thunderstorms and I hate being alone during one of those. You know how bad I have a weak spot for them Alex," I said to her, trying to make her feel even more sincere for me by rubbing my arm against hers.

As I expected she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against her side, which even made me smile and think even worse of myself for the feelings I'm having right now. Then she pulls away for half a second to grab the remote control that's lying on the shelf that's next to her bed and she turns on the television.

"Wanna watch some TV with me? Not like we're getting back to sleep anyways." I look down at my lap in shame before she pecks my cheek again. "Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it." For some reason, her words made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach.

So worrying about it I shall not. I tell Alex to stop the TV at Dragon Ball Z Kai on NickToons TV. She used to always hate it when I watched the original show back when I was younger, but she didn't bicker with me this time. She just chuckled and let me watch it with her.

"I remember this show. You used to always love it," she says while making herself comfortable, stretching her legs out on the bed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her pretty painted toes. Oh gross, I have a foot fetish now too? She turns off the fan (thankfully) and rests her head back against the head bed post.

And then…

"Max, why are you blushing?"

Crap. I'm blushing and I didn't even notice, but she did. What am I supposed to do now? Shit, shit, shit!

"I-I uh…," I begin to say as I sit up away from her for a moment, looking at the door. I can feel her hand on my shoulder as I look back at her. This time I get surprised by her yet again as I see an evil looking smile on her face. It's kind of weird…

"Max… come here," she tells me. Very curious now on what she had planned, I give into her demand and I slowly move up beside of her again. She slowly runs her fingers through my hair while I squint my eyes in annoyance. I _hate_ it when people mess with my hair, but Alex seems to be having fun.

Now Alex's head is moving closer to mine after twirling my curly hair in her index finger for what seemed like five minutes and she didn't even say anything. Slowly her head gets near mine and she starts to whisper in my ear.

"You're so cute." Whoa! And now her lips… oh my gosh, they're almost press- wow, she's kissing me… Alex is actually kissing me, my big sister is kissing me! I'm so nervous. My eyes are wide open and my body is just staying still.

Alex pulls her mouth away from mine, a giddy smile on her face.

"You wanted me to help you feel better, right?" she asked me. My lower lip wobbles around, and I can't really think of much to say.

"Uh… y-ye-… I don't know," I say after taking a nervous gulp of my saliva. Alex chuckles a bit while sliding up even _closer_ to me. Oh gosh this is nerve racking.

"Mom and Dad left me in charge of you… I can't have a thunderstorm ruining your night," she said in what seemed kind of seductive to me. My breathing grows heavier as he tries to press her lips against mine again, but I quickly back up.

"I, um, but I was fine with just watching carto-" but I quit talking in the middle of what I was saying as I feel her hand on my thigh.

"From the looks of it you were just fine with something else." Now both of my lips are wobbling as I nervously search for something to say as I stare directly into her eyes. I feel like I really want to just fuck Alex's brains out, but again I feel like this is so sick and twisted and I just want the night to be over already.

Now I feel her hand move up from my thigh, right between my legs now. Her hand's…. on my crotch. Oh gosh, my cheeks are probably so red right now. Alex keeps looking at me directly with an intrigued, seductive stare as she pulls my boxers down to my ankles, and off of my feet. My erect cock has sprung up to full view, and it feels… great, actually.

Without saying anything, Alex moved her head up to my cock. She eyeballs it for what seemed to be like thirty seconds, before grabbing the bottom of it. She looked at me intensely as her hand stroked my throbbing member slowly. It was like she was telling me, "Look at what your big sister is doing to you. I know you like it." And yes, I do like it.

Now Alex's mouth lowers down on the head of my member. My body twitches a little bit. I'm really nervous, I've never had a blowjob before, let alone actual sex, which I guess that's where this is going to… and with Alex, it just makes me feel awkward and completely thrilled at the same time.

I can feel her wet mouth around my cock head, her silky black hair falling down around my private area as she bobs her head up and down my shaft a few times. I grip onto her bed sheets tightly as a moan or two escapes my lips. My eyes are shut tight as my teeth grit against each other. Fuck, this is great!

I hear some slurping sounds as Alex's tongue licks up my cock. Her mouth is still latched onto it tightly and I can feel her sucking on it lightly. A few seconds later and I feel her starting to suck harder, causing me to grunt and make a whining sound which was a little louder then I had wanted.

Alex released my cock from her mouth and giggled. "Having fun there, Max?"

I'm too nervous to say anything but look down at my saliva coated dick. Alex laughs somewhat, causing me to look up at her, and now she's looking at me while placing herself up on her knees.

"Do you want me to take it further?" she asks me. Without thinking I nod quickly, probably because I'm too afraid to no and another reason because… well, I really want her. "Okay then," she replies to my nod.

Alex then starts to unbutton her pajama top. I watch her and the Dragon Ball Z Kai episode going off behind her, but then my attention completely goes to her as I see her bare breasts exposed to me after she pushes her top together, and then opens them quickly. It sort of looked like one of those hooker's dances, but Alex was obviously making fun of them. Apparently I'm making a goofy expression because Alex looks between laughing and flattered.

Her top drops behind her as she pushes it off the bed. Next she stands up on the bed somewhat to pull down her bottoms, along with her panties. My eyes immediately lock onto the small patch of brown pubic hair between her legs, but it looks like she also shaved some of it.

"Well, what do you think?" Alex asks me as she gets off of the bed, standing up on the floor so I can look at her in all of her nude glory. She spins around and flicks her hair around. I can't help but to stroke myself as I watch her, which causes her to bust out in a giggle fit. "You're so adorable, Maxie."

So now she climbs back onto the bed, one knee on one side of me and the other one on the other side. She grabs the bottom of my tank top and lifts it up as I raise my arms in assistance. Apparently she likes my somewhat toned body since her face turned wide eyed and surprised.

"Oh, wow Max!" she says with glee. "I didn't realize how hot you were, little brother." Oh yeah, she couldn't have said that when she saw my dick?

"S-So… Alex," I start to say to her, slowly and cautiously. "… Are… Are we going to… um, fuck?" I asked, sort of embarrassed by my question. Alex started laughing again before pressing her mouth against mine.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes. During the kiss, her tongue slipped in my mouth and I wrestled it with my own. It felt incredible.

"You said you wanted to go further. I assumed you knew I was talking about sex," she tells me as she positions her cunt right above my dick. Slowly she sinks down onto me as the tip of my cock goes into her. I gasp a little as she slides all the way down, her knees bending beside of my thighs and her hands pressed on my chest. Gosh, I love staring at her tits.

"Oh Max... you feel so nice, babe!" she says as her body rocked back and forth on my member. I wasn't a genius, but I could certainly tell my loving big sister was no fucking virgin.

So I just lay down on my back, my breaths getting heavy as my big sister rocks back and forth on my cock. When my eyes aren't closed from trying to keep my load inside, I'm looking at her breasts. Alex catches me staring at them and fondles them around, saying to me, "Oh Max, look at my juicy fucking tits," all the while riding on my cock.

Eventually she lays her front on mine, kissing me as she still slides up and down on my almost spent cock. Slowly she whispers to me, "If you cum in me, we're screwed." Cum? What does she mean by cum? Oh well. My cock starts to feel ready to blow now as it tightens up inside of her cunt. My arms wrap around her back as I hold her still. For some reason I hear her whimper.

Suddenly I feel an extraordinary feeling as my dick spurts jizz inside of her. Alex and I both moan as she presumably climaxes along with me.

A few minutes later after Alex was resting on my body, she raises her torso up and kisses me quickly before sitting at the edge of the bed, gathering her clothes. "I told you not to cum in me," I hear her say.

I sit up and look at her funny. "What do you mean?" I asked. She turned her head to face me. Luckily she hasn't gotten to put her top back on yet so I get to see her luscious breasts once more.

"Max, by cum I meant the white stuff that comes out of your cock whenever you… er, have an orgasm." Nice choice of words, si- Oh, crap. Now I realize what I've just done!

"Shit Alex! I... I'm so sorry! I didn't me-" but she interrupts me with another kiss. I see her put her top back on while sliding back on the bed next to me, sliding her legs under the blankets and turning off the television. Aw.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a spell or something to fix our little mishap," she says to me. "Well, I don't hear any thunder anymore. The storm is probably over now. You can sleep in here with me for the rest of the night if you want." I look at the clock, and it's 4:30. Since I fucked her, I might as well spend the night.

"Sure." And so, I grab my boxers and pull them up over my legs. I try to put my tank top on, but Alex stops me.

"Um, no, I think you should leave this off," she says to me with a slight giggle which causes me to blush. But then a bright idea came into my mind.

"If I have to sleep topless, so do you." Alex makes an annoyed facial expression.

"Ugh, fine, you little shit," she says as she unbuttons her pajama top once again to take it off. She gives her breasts a slight jiggle before saying, "Happy now?"

"You bet!" And so we rest our heads on our individual pillows, looking into each other's eyes lovingly before falling asleep.

**End~**


	2. Rainy Day

**Rainy Days**

It was somewhat gloom at 7:30. Sunlight was blasting through my window which sadly had woke me up. Unlike other Saturdays when this sort of thing happens however, I was greeted by my sleeping sister right next to me.

My sister Alex had just taken my virginity last night after a large strange happening of events, and now she's lying next to me asleep. I can't seem to figure out how it all happened, or why, but whatever. It isn't the weirdest thing that's happened in my life...

…But what if someone found out? That would be kind of embarrassing. Mom and Dad would flip, and Justin would probably never hang out with me anymore… yeah, big loss there, right? It would still be terrible though. I don't know how I'll… we'll, I mean, will be able to handle it.

Anyway, time to wake up the virginity fairy.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Alex asked me after a few nudges. I smile down as I tell her. She rises up and looks for her shirt, putting it on before glancing at me. Aw, now I can't see her boobs. "Hungry?"

I give her an awkward smile since I was still hot from seeing her topless again. "Er, kinda… could you cook me breakfast?" I ask her as I roll off of the bed. It's clear that I'm the only one in the family who doesn't know how to use a stove or microwave, so she'll probably fix me something. Call it bad luck I guess but they always blow up when I try to use them.

"I'll try to make whatever's down there," she said to me as she walked out of my room. I assume she went to her room to put on some fresh clothes seeing as she went the opposite direction of the stairs.

After I finish getting dressed myself, I go outside of my room and I see Alex coming out of hers, wearing the same clothes she had on but with slippers. Darn, I kinda liked her feet showing.

"Come downstairs and show me what you want to eat," she suggested to me. I gave her an "okay" and we head downstairs.

"I'll take some fruity pebbles I guess," I told her as I sit down at the kitchen table. She raises her eyebrow at me as if she's annoyed.

"You could have made that yourself!" She chuckles a bit all the while still sounding angry.

"Well you said you were going to take care of me for the weekend!" I tell her with a big smirk on my face, reminiscing to last night.

"I thought you needed me to use the stove, and besides, I think after last night you'd be grateful enough to make your own bowl of cereal." I think I can see her grin back at me. Well, glad she doesn't regret anything.

"Please make me a bowl, sissy?" I say with an innocent tone I used to use with her back when I was younger. She rolls her eyes at me as she got up to make it.

About five minutes later we're both sitting down on the couch watching television, with me eating my cereal of course. I had to argue with Alex over what to watch but we finally agreed on The Nanny which was on Nick at Nite.

"I'm bored," I hear Alex say. She moves closer to me and looks at my empty bowl, which I hand to her.

"Be a doll and take that to the sink for me, would you?" I say while I stick my eyes back to the television. Alex scoffs at me but she does what I asked for anyway. When she makes her way back inside the room, her leg comes swinging over next to me and she straddles my lap. Wow, how unexpected…

"I'm _really _bored," she says to me, playing with my shirt. I blinked as I started breathing a little heavy. The position I'm in is certainly… well, making me feel horny to put it blunt.

"You could take care of me some more," I boldly told her, laughing a bit due to my nerves. Of course Alex decides to kiss me after I say that. Who didn't see that coming, right?

"You sure you're alright with doing this again?" she asked me. I could almost see a bit of seriousness in her eyes. Is that responsibility? This out-of-nowhere side of hers that she's been showing is really becoming believable, not counting the fact that she had sex with me last night. As I rub her back slowly I reply to her,

"Only if you have no problems with it; I'm starting to feel like I'm madly in love with you Alex, I really, truly think I feel that way about you now," I exclaimed to her, being able to stare my older sister right in the eyes as I slowly and gently rub her back. Soon before I can get a reply, we both start to hear water pour down against the windows of the house, and we both chuckle a bit at the irony.

"Oh Max, you're so precious," she tells me with a big smile, rubbing my cheeks slowly which makes me blush even more. I somewhat giggle a bit as Alex now starts to lower herself from my lap, going down on her knees below me between my legs and against the living room table. "Lean back and relax, baby," she cooed at me, so maturely.

I try to relax as she said, leaning my head far back against the couch as my muscles loosen up. I still have my eyes on my sister to watch what she is doing, seeing her move her hand up to my crotch. She unbuttons and unzips my jeans, and soon after she pulls them down to my ankles, and I kindly step out of them along with my underwear when she pulls those down right after.

"Mm… I have to say, I do love your cock, little brother," Alex sexily says to me, her eyes glaring up to meet my own. I feel her grab my shaft and start to pump it with her hand, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. I can hear a giggle as Alex continues to stroke my meat, going at a slow pace for a few moments before I feel her tongue lick up the head of my member.

"S-so, uh, are you going to blow me?" I stuttered with a bit of a laugh, opening my eyes now as I see my sister give my cock swift licks. She grins wide from ear-to-ear at me.

"I don't know; have you been a good boy?" she said with a somewhat loud laugh. I raise my eyebrow at her but chuckle a bit myself.

"I can be a _very_ good boy… if you could please suck me off, sister dearest," I tell her before laughing a little. I'm trying to milk the fact that she's my sister, so I hope that turns her on sort of and she'll play along.

"Okay baby boy, I'll blow your big nasty cock," she said with a sexy growl, grabbing my cock at the bottom and squeezing it tightly, causing me to grunt. It worked! I watch her as she lowers her head, sticking the top of my dick inside of her mouth. I feel her smooth, luscious lips wrap around the head of my dick as she begins to lower her head down to where her hand is. I can hear her gurgle or whatever, some kind of strange noise before she bobs her head up and down on my young shaft. Now starting to get used to the feeling, I lean my head back and run my fingers through her soft, beautiful hair. Her eyes gaze up at me as I watch her blow my dick, moving her head up and down with her eyes still staring up at me. This now makes me start feeling a bit powerful over her, as I decide to grab her hair and pull her head off of my cock.

"I want you to undress for me," I say starting at her, hungry for sex. I let go of her hair since I didn't want to be too rough or mean with her. She looks at me very surprised, almost like she couldn't believe I was acting this way, but smirked at me anyway.

"Yes sir," she says to me as if she was playing along, standing up to her feet to grab the bottom of her shirt, raising it over her head. I'm pleased to be greeted by her bare teenage chest, her ample breasts sticking out in the air. She grins down at me as I start to stroke myself, looking up at her from the couch. Next she hooks her fingers underneath her shorts to lower them down along with her pink colored underwear, stepping out of them while my mouth waters like crazy. "What's your next command?"

'Smartass…' I think to myself as my mouth waters from staring at her. Even if I'm getting a strong feeling she's poking fun at my attitude, the submissiveness is turning me on ridiculously. "Bend over my knee!" I order her, feeling proud of myself that I asked. She raises an eyebrow at me, but slowly and lightly hesitantly does as I tell her, seemingly uncomfortably laying her lower end over my thighs. Her body weight isn't too bad on me, I guess.

"What, have I been a bad girl?" Alex asked me with a long but subtle laugh. I lick my lips as I move some of my hair out of my eyes, my erection rubbing against her stomach.

"Of course you have," I say as a flashback of all the sticky stuff she's gotten into in the past, no pun intended. I take a quick slap across her ass which makes her yelp.

"Ow!" she says with her head hung down as I continue to give her slaps across her ass, going a bit lighter with each one. "This really hurts…" she groaned, looking up at me with her lip stuck out.

"What, its fun for me…" I said chuckling, spanking her ass one more time.

"Is there… something else we could try?" she said a little angrily in between panting and groaning, due to me slapping her ass again. Wow, this is more fun than magic!

"Uh… like what?" I say as I start to slowly rub her butt to see her reaction. Her head's hung low and I can just hear her breathing.

"Anything but hitting me over and over, asshole," she says after she looks up with me, trying not to smile or laugh.

"Well with that language, you deserve it," I fired back, grinning. Suddenly another odd idea popped in my head. "How about a foot job?" I could see her face cringe.

"Yuck, you're so gross…" she says with disgust, getting off of my lap. "Fine I guess; whatever keeps you from slapping my ass."

"Alright, cool…" I say, starting to get a bit nervous again for some weird reason as Alex sits down on the end of the table in front of me, moving her bare feet against my ankles. I see her look down at our legs with a half smile as she runs her toenails against my skin. I can see her, uh, private area between her legs a bit while feeling her foot run up my leg.

"Are you trying to see your big sister's pussy?" she says, grinning at her dirty language apparently. With the sound of the rain hitting the windows, my surroundings felt so peaceful with my sister. My cock started throbbing hearing her talk like that and come to think of it, I never really did **see** her pussy completely last night, with it being dark and all… my dick sure did, though.

"Y-Yeah…" I said, probably blushing all over the place again. Damn it, go away shyness! Alex smirked at me halfway as she spread her legs a bit farther, giving me a nice look at her pink insides. Not going to lie, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"I just loved it when you were pounding this wet pussy last night little brother," she dirty talks to me as her foot moves up to my pole, her toes rubbing against my ball sack. At the moment I'm already at the point where I think I'm going to explode, and I think she knows it.

My teeth start to jitter as her other foot moves up to the otherside of my cock. She starts to squeeze my member between her feet before stroking it with them. It didn't take long at all for her to get the hang of it as she slid her hand down to her cunt to finger herself as her feet wrapped around my shaft like a glove. Seeing and feeling this was just way too hot for me…

"Are you…having fun…Maxi?" she asks me as she sexually pants over and over, making faces as if she was going to orgasm. This was way too much for me to handle as I quickly shot out spurts of cum on her feet, covering her toes in my white gunk. She moaned loudly and squeeled with a smile while I gripped onto the couch's armrest tightly.

"Oh shi-…shit…" I say as she rubs her feet around in my cum, rubbing it against my dick, balls and thighs. Suddenly after all of this, a troublesome thought hit my brain.

"Oh wow, you were certainly horny…" she says with a cute laugh as she rubs her pussy in a circular motion. I wanted to get down and eat her out, but I needed to ask my question first.

"Before we uh, keep going, what are you going to do about last night? I did cum in you… did you ever do a spell or something?" She bit her lower lip and looked surprised for a moment before we both heard a knock at the door.

"Shit," she says as she grabs her shirt and covers her chest with it, looking out the window to see who was at the door. "It's Harper."

"Wasn't she supposed to be on some vacation or whatever?" I ask while pulling my underwear and shorts on quickly, as Alex does the same. She slides on her shirt and goes to the door.

"Put your shirt on or something," she tells me. I was still confused as to why Harper wasn't at her vacation thing but did as Alex said as she opens the door, smiling at her best friend who was soak and wet in a rain coat. Terrible weather, isn't it Harper?

"Hey Alex;" Harper says, staying outside. She waves at me as she can see me on the couch.

"What's up Harper?" Alex starts to say, making room for Harper to walk in but she just nods it off to Alex's surprise. "Shouldn't you be on vacation with your family?"

"Well, I was sent home to live with my Uncle Pete! You see, my parents loved the place down there in Florida and made a deal with some guy there about a place, and I didn't feel right about leaving you guys so I got them to send me back here!" Harper told Alex right before her phone starts vibrating in her pocket. "Oh, I gotta run, that's probably my Uncle wanting me to unpack my things. Just wanted to let you guys know, catch you later Alex! See you Max!" she says with a smile to the both of us, walking right out into the rain.

"Well, that was… random," Alex says to me as she shuts the door, facing me. I smile at her sincerely and she seems to return the smile, moving towards me as she runs her hand down the back of my head. "I love you baby brother."

"I love you too Alex," I say to her before pecking her lips. The ongoing worry of her getting pregnant was keeping me alert to ask her about the pregnancy problem. "Did you ever do that spell?" I asked her for like the third time today.

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me…" she says as she performs some kind of spell. I was busy yawning so I couldn't make out what the spell was.

"See? All better," she says with a smile. "I'm going to go up and take a shower now, would you like to join me?" she says as she plays with a strand of my hair. I stand up and pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm game."

**Author's Note:****  
Rainy Days is finished, hope I gave you fans what you wanted. Also, I quite enjoy the little joke I made over Alex's spell. Not like I was going to bother myself thinking of a rhyme! :P**


	3. Wizardly Shower, Wizardly Mistake

**Wizardly Shower, Wizardly Mistake**

So after Harper left, Alex suggested that me and her shower together, which of course I didn't say no to. We rushed upstairs to the bathroom, her in front with me following behind (while staring at hers, obviously. Get it?).

"You don't usually take your showers with the water extremely hot or insanely cold, do you?" Alex asked me as we walked up the flight of stairs in our house.

"Just anyway you like it is fine with me, I guess," I say to her; As if I was really going to be concerned about the water temperature. All I could think about was getting to nail Alex again, and I felt one-hundred percent okay with that. As we got to the second floor of the house, Alex stopped.

"Go ahead and get ready in the bathroom, I'll be in there in a minute," she tells me, pulling me into a soft kiss. She smiles at me before making her way into her room, while I can feel myself blushing as I go to the bathroom, doing what she told me to do. Moments later, she walks in on me shirtless in my underwear. I look at her, and she has something in her hand that I've never seen before….

"This is so we don't have any "mishaps", alright?" she says to me as she rips open the tiny square package, pulling out some sort of… circle shaped rubber looking thingy. She throws the wrapper down on the floor and kneels down on her knees. Awesome!

"What are you doing, Alex?" I ask her, not having a clue what she's doing or what she has in her hand. She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Seriously…? I thought dad would have shown you one of these by now," she told me, which caused me to raise my eyebrow. "This is called a condom, Maxi. I slide it over your dick so when you cum you'll cum in it and not me. It's to keep me from getting pregnant."

"Oh… why can't you just use a spell?" I ask as she pulls my boxers down, my semi-erect dick staring her in the face. She apparently ignored my question as she unexpectedly put my limp cock in her mouth, sucking on it wildly which caused me to moan out loudly, gripping onto the sink. I can feel myself grow erect into her mouth as Alex runs her hand up my thigh, moving her mouth skillfully around my cock, eventually popping it out, leaving a sexy strand of saliva from my dickhead to her lower lip which she cleans off, leaving me to breathe heavily as I almost shot my load.

"Good, you're completely stiff," she says with a smile as she takes the ru- "condom" in her mouth, then again sticking my cock next into her mouth. I feel her slip on the condom on my dick with her mouth which impressed me a lot, even though I wasn't sure if you had to be very skilled to do that or not. The condom feels extremely tight on my cock, but before I could comment on it, Alex stood up and pressed her mouth against mine, roughly kissing me. She placed her hands on my some-what broad shoulders while I run my hand up the back of her shirt and smile against her lips, even though I think they taste like my cock. She broke our kiss after a couple of minutes and makes her way behind me to the tub, sliding the glass door out of the way to bend over. She looked back at me for some reason and caught me staring at her butt. "You like the ass, huh?" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh… definitely…," I say before smiling awkwardly at her.

"What did you say about the water temperature again?" she asked me. I guess that's why she looked back at me.

"Oh, just anyway you like it is fine with me I said." She messes with the shower knobs before sticking her hand under it to test the temperature. Afterwards she turns around to face me, casually lift her tank-top over her head, exposing her lively young breasts to me. I see Alex looking down at my erect condom-coated member, smiling as she wraps her hand around it.

"We're gonna have loads of fun…," she says to me as she gives my shaft a few strokes. I gulp down my spit as my eyes squint a bit with my legs feeling wobbly. Alex giggled before letting go. "I guess being a wizard has more advantages then we thought; you're so big!" she tells me with one of her cute grins. "Well, I don't want you to cum again just yet, get in the shower."

And so I did, sliding in behind the wet, glass door as my leg was immediately hit by a warm spray of water. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes in relaxation as the water hit my chest, not thinking of anything to say to Alex who had made her way behind me in the shower, unbeknownst me to me until she grabbed my ass, causing me to yelp a bit and Alex to giggle.

"Ouch…" I say as I turn around, though my sister's developed nude body quickly made me smile, which was returned by her.

"You have such a cute ass, little brother," Alex told me before wrapping her arms around my neck, pushing her mouth against mine. At this moment my cock was starting to push against her wet thigh, with our tongues colliding together. Before, I wasn't a very big fan of kissing, always shying away from my "girlfriends" from school when they'd try to French kiss me, but I've soon acquired a liking to it after experimenting with my big sister. I see her open her eyes as she lustfully glares at me, breaking our kiss, before moving her hand to move a wet strand of her hair from her beautiful face. Next she moves her hand down to my cock, stroking it as I grind my teeth a bit.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she seductively asked me as she doesn't let go of my cock. There were so many ideas running through my head until I decided to tell her to do something simple for now.

"Could you blow me again, please?" I ask with a shy smile. She smirked at me wickedly before taking my wet cock into her mouth, coating it in her saliva. I tense up tremendously as I feel her smooth, loving tongue wrap around my manhood. With my condom on, it didn't feel nearly as good as it normally did, but whatever.

By now, the warm water that's running down my back starts to steam up the shower, glossing up the shower stalls and us inside of the shower. I hear Alex moan as she slurped on my cock, making it go in and out of her mouth before swirling her tongue around the head, flickering it against my shaft.

"Gosh Alex… I love you," I say to her in ecstasy, fondling around with her hair as she blows my cock like a porn star. As I place my hand on the protective shower handlebar on the door, I can feel my cock tense up, making me strain as hard as I could to keep my cum from shooting out and ruining fun for the future. "I'm gonna cum," I softly told her.

She moved her mouth off of my cock before she laid down on her back, sitting in the wet tub while spreading her legs so her pussy was in my view. She smirked somewhat while I grinned back at her, moving down to my knees with my face making its way to my elder sis' crotch. I was really nervous, seeing as I've never eaten a girl out before. She obviously shaves it from what I see, which I have to admit made it look way more appealing than I thought it would be. I looked up to her before I did anything, and all she did was stare back at me and smile.

"Time for you to have your first taste of pussy," she says before turning her sweet smile into a sexy grin, placing her hand over my wet hair to shove my face directly into her cunt. My first instinct was to smell it, but from the water everywhere it didn't really smell like anything. Better then dry piss I guess. I could feel her legs move against my body as my mouth latched onto her womanhood. My tongue flickered against her insides as she quickly grabbed my hair, pulling on it tightly. "Fuck, Max…" I hear her moan.

I run my hands up and down her wet thighs, sliding them under her butt, squeezing her firm, cute wet cheeks in my hands as I continuously lapped away at her pink hole, starting to taste something sweet as I did. All the while my sister was repeatedly letting out pleasure-filled moans which encouraged me to keep up my work.

Then eventually, I did something that surprised even myself a little, let alone Alex. I moved my finger up into her tight asshole, sucking away at her cunt folds. I could hear her squeal out in surprise. "Oh my God, Max!"

Eventually as I turned my finger around in circular motions up my sister's ass combined with my "rug munching" as I've heard it called over the internet, Alex decided she had enough, pushing my face away from between her legs. I volunteering-ly removed my finger from her ass, though. She moved up close to me to avoid being hit in the face with the shower water before she spoke. Hey, when is this water supposed to get cold anyway?

"I don't wanna cum just yet… get dried off and come with me to my room," she said, surprisingly not smirking or showing any other smile. She just sweet heartedly kissed me before standing up and making her way out of the bathtub. I did the same afterwards after I turned the shower water off, grabbing a towel off the rack and dried off. All Alex did was dry her back and then wrap it around her body, though.

Minutes later after Alex already left to her room, I find myself completely dry as I walk down the hallway in the nude to my sister's room. I sigh as her door's shut, not knowing why she'd shut it. When I open the door, I see her sitting on the edge of her bed with her eyes locked on to me.

"Hey, lay down," she said with an innocent looking smile. I grin at her as I get on top of her bed, lying down on my back. I look up at my older sister as she leans down to kiss me firmly on my lips, wrapping her hand down to my cock, slowly stroking it to make it erect again. As her sweet lips and tongue intertwined with mine my hands move their way down to her chest, cupping her round breasts and rubbing them around in circular motions. Soon after I did this however, Alex broke our kiss.

"You'll enjoy this," she says to me before swinging one of her smooth, tanned legs across to the other side of my body. She put her palms against my chest and shoved me down before lowering her ass down onto my cock. "Ugh, shit…" she groaned, pinching the skin of my chest so hard I almost whimpered in pain. My eyes squinted and my teeth gritted against each other as I felt myself enter Alex's tight hole, while wondering what had possessed her to put it in there.

"You sure you want it up the ass?" I let out; starting to whimper from the pleasure my sister's tight ass was giving me. Alex looked like she was in a bit of pain, and even though this was hands down the best sexual experience I'm having yet, I don't want to hurt her….

"Y-Yeah… I've always wanted to see how this was," she groaned out to me, looking like she was trying to relax her muscles as she slowly moved up and down on my cock. Her hair dangled from her face as her head hung low, her facial expression being pain. Somehow I couldn't lift myself up at all though, she was still strong enough to hold me down!

"A-Are you sure y-you're alright…," I say in slow parts, my eyes about to roll in the back of my head from the waves of pleasure her ass is giving me. Alex changes her facial expression to a wild grin, moving down to plant a wet kiss against my mouth as her breasts pressed against my chest.

She moved her hands away from me up to the head of the bed, grabbing onto that which gave me free control of my arms. I moved my hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze, smirking against my sister's face while starting to take control, pushing my cock in and out of her. Before I could say anything; my sperm just shot out into her asshole, making me groan loudly into her mouth.

Her eyes went wide from shock as she groaned loudly with me, feeling my warm semen enter her backside. Her petite body collapsed on top of mine, her wet sweaty hair lying everywhere on my face and pillow. After resting to catch my breath for a bit, I kiss around her neck and cheek before she raises her face up, giving me a passionate, romantic kiss and loving grin after she broke it.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asks me as she hangs off my body, moving my cock out her ass as she lays down next to me, moving her finger around my hair.

"It was great… but you never got to cum," I say to her, feeling bad with myself. Alex's eyes look down for a quick moment before she replied.

"I can think of a way to pay me back tomorrow." Wait, tomorrow? I look at the window and notice that the sun is starting to go down. Wow, this day went by fast.

"Alright… um, would you mind if I sleep with you in your bed?" I ask, starting to move my hand up to her breast just because it looked so inviting. She looks down at her chest and chuckles before looking back at me.

"Of course."

**Narrator's POV**

It was 12:00 PM. Max and Alex were snuggled up together asleep in her bedroom, and so where their parents at their hotel they were staying the weekend at that was next to Justin's college. Justin, however, was awake, opening the door to the Russo household.

'I hope Mom and Dad never find out about this teleporting spell I learned,' he thought to himself as he enters his home. 'Now time to find my history book I forgot before the principal has my ass.' Justin moved upstairs, making his way to his room. He looked at his shelf and viola, there was his book.

"Awesome," he said quietly. Before he could leave, however, he suddenly felt the urge to pee. "Ugh, not awesome;" Then he quietly tiptoed to the bathroom in the house, making sure not to wake up his younger siblings. After he was done draining the lizard, he goes to pull his jeans back up when he sees an odd looking wrapper in the floor.

'What's that?' he thought as he zips up his jeans. He goes to pick it up and is shocked when he realizes that it's a condom wrapper.

"**What the fuck**?"


	4. Justin's Ultimatum

**Author's Note**

Well, here's the fourth chapter of Rain, even though the rain normally would have stopped by now. Anyway, tell me what you think!

**Justin's Ultimatum**

Narrator's Point of View

* * *

It was late at night, still raining of course outside of the Russo's house hold. Justin held in his hand a condom that lead many concerns run through his mind.

'Was Alex having sex?' he thought, still not taking his eyes away from the disgusting condom wrapper he held in his hand. He didn't even suspect fourteen-year-old Max to be doing anything like that yet. He crunches it up as he walks out of the bathroom with his books in one hand and the balled up wrapper in the other. Thinking he might find a guy sleeping with Alex in her room, he made his way into there. To his shocking discovery, it was indeed a guy… their _little brother_ Max.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he said quietly to himself as he carefully stood in the dark in his sister's room. He looked a bit more closely and he could see Max's head was snuggled into Alex's chest, with the latter's arm around his body. "Ew…" he says, just from seeing them cuddled up together like that, not even thinking about the fact that they had sex.

While mad and fueled with anger from figuring out what his siblings had done, Justin still had no choice but to return to his college before anyone found out he was gone. He took the condom wrapper that was balled up in his left hand and angrily threw it down on the floor of his sister's room before preforming a spell to quietly teleport back to his dorm.

* * *

Max's Point of View

I woke up before Alex did, yawning a bit loudly as I sit up from her bed. My dick was sort of feeling funny from last night when we did it for like the fourth time, but I shrugged it off as I found my boxers lying on the floor, pulling them on me before making my way to the bathroom. Apparently the sound of the toilet flushing woke Alex up since she was sitting up groggily in the bed when I came back into her room.

"Morning sunshine," I say to her with a smile, taking a seat on her computer chair. She sleepily looks over at me before yawning, swinging her legs out of the bed. My smile doesn't fade as I look down at her feet dangling inches from touching the floor, before she gets up to wrap her arms around my neck from behind me.

"Good morning little bro," she tells me, kissing my cheek. I blush as I start to get aroused; after all, she _is_ naked. "Can you do me a big favor and redesign my YouTube channel while I'm in the shower? You know what things I'd like, so just surprise me," she asks me without even letting me protest. "Password and the account name are written down on a piece of paper inside one of those drawers," she adds before heading her naked body casually into the bathroom.

I sigh; might as well do what she asked, it's the least I could do for all that's happened the past two days. As I look through all of the drawers on her huge computer desk she got one Christmas, before I finally find a piece of paper with what seemed to have the information I needed on it. As I can somewhat hear the feint sounds of water spraying in the shower, I get to work on my sister's YouTube page before getting bored, looking around the room that I_ rarely_ used to enter.

To my surprise I find a curious looking balled up wrapper on the floor. I slide off of the chair and go down to pick it up, unwrapping it in my hands. To my surprise it was the condom wrapper from when Alex and I had sex last night. Whatever happened to that condom anyway? I shrug as I stare at the wrapper, receiving a very bad feeling from it. None the less it's a nasty condom wrapper, one that deserves to be thrown into the trash can, and that's what I did.

After awhile I'm quickly finished with her YouTube design on her profile before she walks in her room, as if on cue. I turn my body around using the spinning-chair when I hear the door open to see her walk in wearing only a towel around her body, and another towel holding up her hair; and of course I stare at her feet too.

"Hey sexy," I flirt with her, being aroused by her half-naked wet body. She shows me a genuine smile of hers.

"Hey babe," she says back which gave me chills. She started going through her closet for her new set of clothes for the day while I sit in amusement, watching her pull out a cute looking dark purple - blue mixture skirt and a matching t-shirt, laying them on her bed before she moves over to her dresser, pulling out her white and pink dotted underwear with a matching bra, putting them on. "Did you enjoy watching me?" she asks with a light laugh.

I sit up from her computer chair and took a seat on her bed, motioning for her to sit next to me. She moved her underwear-clad body over next to me on her bed, jolting playfully beside of me as the mattress shook. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me genuinely before I pressed my mouth against hers casually. She kissed me back for a moment before I pulled apart, placing my hand on top of hers. "I love you," I said to her.

She blinked for a moment, giving me a confused half-smile. I didn't quite understand why she looked that way though. "Um… how do you mean that, Max?" she asked me, looking down at our hands for a moment, biting her lip. How do I mean? How else would I mean it? We've been having sex for the entire weekend for crying out loud!

"I mean that I'm in love with you, duh," I tell her with my eyebrow raised with a half grin. Hearing me say that caused her to look up at me with a serious tone on her face. Uh-oh… I think I may have screwed up here. Fuck my life!

"Max… are you sure about that?" she asked. Why is she making a big deal out of this? What, she doesn't love me back?

"Huh? Of course I'm sure!" I say, accidentally a little loud which makes Alex look cautious. I stare into her crystal blue eyes, and then she looks back down at her hands as if she's thinking intently.

"I didn't mean for you to become in love with me, Max…," she started, "You have to understand that nothing can really become of us as a couple." Wait, what? She's saying she doesn't want to be my boyfriend? I could feel my heart break in two as I angrily squeezed onto the bed sheets with my free hand, looking at her intently.

"What do you mean Alex?" I ask; hurt filled emotion all in my voice. "After what we've been doing, I thought it would be normal for us to date!" I tell her, trying to hold back any unmanly tears.

"Well, Max… it's not that I don't want you as a boyfriend, not at all… it's just that, well, what would other people think?" she asked. What the fuck? Since when did Alex care about what people think about her?

"Since when did you ever care about what people think?" I asked, still sounding a little hurt which seemed to make Alex a bit upset herself for making me sound like that.

"Maxie, you don't understand, if mom and dad found out about us, it would end very seriously bad!" she told me, squeezing my hand, probably in an attempt to comfort me and let me know she's serious. I don't say anything for a few seconds, I just stare at her like a zombie before I feel her lips crash onto mine. I don't react at first, but I can't help myself as I bring my hands to her back, running them down slowly. Soon enough though, I come to my senses and I break our heated kiss, gently pushing her away.

"I… I still don't feel right about us not being together, Alex," I told her, still holding her hand in mine. She let out an understanding sigh before telling me something that sort of cheered me up.

"Tell you what, let me take a few days to think about how to handle this situation and I'll get back to you on becoming a full-on couple, alright?" she tells me with a sweet smile, edging closer to me. I didn't dare not to smile back at her generosity, and as our lips neared closer, we heard the door open.

"Kids, we're home!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs. That's odd, I thought they were coming home tomorrow on Monday! I see Alex point out the door mouthing me to "go go go", so I quickly moved out of her bed and made my way into my own room, planting myself on my bed as I could hear footsteps come up the stairs.

"Hola Hijo," my mom says to me in Spanish as I lay down on my bed. I look over at her and I smile brightly.

"Hey mom, I've missed you!" I tell her with delight, sliding off of my bed to give her a hug. She hugs me back before looking out the door down to Alex's room.

"I've missed you too Max. Did you and your sister run into any problems while your father and I were gone?" she asks.

"None at all," I say slyly which went unnoticed by her. "Aren't you home a day early though?

"Your father and I decided we should come home early in case you two were having any problems. Did Alex take care of you while we were away?" she asks me as if I was a baby.

"Oh, definitely," I say as I grinned without thinking. My mom raised an eyebrow but didn't say another word about it.

"Well Hijo, I'm going to go check on your sister and see how she's doing. Your father is downstairs if you want to talk to him," she says before kissing my cheek and exiting my room.

Well, it's going to be a lot harder to fuck around with those two back….

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Raining at the Movies

**Raining at the Movies**

**Author's Note:**** Harper doesn't live with the Russo's in this story, so it's a little AU I guess. Just slight.**

* * *

After sliding on some jeans from my closet and a plain black t-shirt, I lay in my bed. I'm surprised my mom didn't make a remark to me being in my boxers, but I often used to go around like that anyway so I guess she still thought it was natural. As I hear raindrops hit my window, staring up at my ceiling. I can see my mom come back into my room a few minutes after she went to see Alex from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Max, how would you like to go to the movies?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrow and turned my head to look at her better, smiling. It would be nice to get out after all this time of being cooped up in the house while it rained constantly; pretty depressing.

"Sure Mom!" I say enthusiastically, hopping off of my bed beside her. "When do we go?" I asked, not even thinking to ask her what we're supposed to be seeing.

"We'll be seeing the matinee in about an hour," she told me. "Your dad and I feel sorry for leaving you and Alex by yourselves this whole weekend so we thought it would be a nice treat for you two." Ah, me and Alex at the movies… I'll just tell myself it's a date.

"Alright, cool Mom…," I say with a ridiculous looking smile on my face, thinking about sitting next to Alex in the dark theater. My mom smiled at me before walking out of my room, apparently going downstairs to see my dad. After she left, I started to make my way to Alex's room, but I met her in the hallway instead.

"Hey baby," she playfully tells me, ruffling my hair with her hand as she happily grinned. I looked annoyed, but it felt pretty awesome… emotionally, of course. "Did Mom tell you that we're going to the movies today?"

"Yeah, but I completely forgot to ask her what we're supposed to be seeing. Do you know? I ask with my eyebrow quirked up, biting my bottom lip. Alex rolls her eyes up as if she had to remember what we were going to see.

"I… think she said we're watching Final Destination 5?" she tells me. I'm pretty shocked by what she said; mom never liked us watching R-rated films, but dad didn't seem to mind that much.

"Wow, that movie? What are they on?" I ask, confused, but not disappointed at all. I've always been a fan of the Final Destination movies.

"They said they were going to do something nice for us for making us stay by ourselves for the weekend," she told me. "It'll be cool!"

I smile in agreement as I wrap an arm around my sister's slender shoulders, with her grinning wickedly at me as I pull her into a kiss, before she quickly pushed me away. At first, I was beginning to feel hurt, but it hit me why she obviously did what she did. "Mom and dad could see us at any moment, we're going to have to be careful, alright _kiddo_?" she said, obviously calling me kiddo to tease me for my… lack of age. She smiled after what she said, and I immediately felt less pissed off about the "kiddo" thing.

I chuckle before responding, "Yeah, whatever… let's go downstairs," I tell her as I place my hand on her back, shoving her down the hallway, hoping it was gentle enough for her. She looked back at me a bit annoyed. Oops.

"Ow, douche bag… why are we going downstairs for? Mom and dad said they wouldn't be ready to go for an hour…," she said was she rubbed her back. I smiled and went over to kiss her, not caring if our parents would see. Well, I'd obviously care, but I just had to kiss her….

"I was wanting to go outside and hang out with you before we had to go," I say to her after she pushes my lips away from hers again, checking back downstairs to make sure nobody was around. After cursing "Damn it Max!" Alex blinked before looking back down the set of stairs.

"Okay, that sounds fine," she says, finally smiling at me as I chuckle lightly as we both make our way down to the living room, where we see our parents sitting on the couch together watching television.

"Hola kids," my mom says to us as she looks behind the couch along with my dad to see us. I wave at her and so does Alex as we head down to the door outside. "Where are you guys going?" I hear my mother ask us. Before I can say anything, Alex quickly responded.

"Max was bugging me to see Harper, so I thought I'd take the little booger to see her before we go to the movies, is that alright?" she tasked them. What the h-… well actually, seeing Harper doesn't sound so bad… ha, ugh; I've got to stop thinking like that. My… sister is the only girl for me!

My mom chuckled before replying, "Alright honey, just keep an eye on him, okay?" she said to Alex, who rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure he keeps his hands to himself…," she tells her, digging her nails into my back unbeknownst to my parents. I grit my teeth in pain but I understood that Alex was making her point clear about the Harper thing. So I guess we really are going to see Harper.

"Oh kids, wait, don't forget that it's raining!" My dad quickly says. "Alex, go upstairs and bring your wand to teleport you and your brother to Harper's, I don't want you two being out in the rain and getting sick." Crap, I guess I forgot it's been raining. I would have enjoyed the walk though. Our parents turned their heads back to the television as Alex looks a bit annoyed, moving quickly upstairs to find her wand before coming back down in a matter of moments.

"We're gone!" Alex says to them before performing a spell, which brought us just outside of our house. I look at her confused, but she smiled at me and I smiled back. "I love the rain, don't you baby brother?" she said teasingly. I run my hands through my now soaked hair before looking around.

"I guess…," I say, sighing heavily from having rain drops hit my head. "You didn't have to be so rough by the way," I tell her, referring to when she stabbed my back with her nails, as I rub my shoulder. She rolls her eyes and smiles at me, sliding her wand in her pants.

"If you love me like you say you do then I don't want to see you eyeballing Harper like you always do when she's around," she says to me before rolling her eyes. I frown at her for thinking I would try anything with Harper. Oh, and I've so never stared at her!

"Oh Alex, you know I wouldn't do that," I say calmly to her as I push my mouth against hers from our front porch step. Alex smiles against my lips before I break apart from her, looking back to make sure no one was looking. "Well, you lead the way; I have no idea where Harper's uncle lives." Alex rolls her eyes at me once more before grabbing my wrist, pulling me down the wet side of the road.

"Whoa Alex; I know this is you we're talking about here, but aren't you afraid of someone seeing you hold my hand?" I tell her, trying to be cautious. Frankly, I didn't give a damn if people saw and told everyone, but Alex already told me that she doesn't want anyone to find out about us.

"Relax, and besides, it's just your wrist! Screw them if they think that's weird," she tells me confidently as I smile from behind her, happily following her down the soaked road. Eventually after fast walking through the rain, we're at Harper's uncle's place. Good thing she just lives a few blocks down. Alex knocked on the door, and then the pretty friend of hers opened it.

"Hey guys!" Harper says as she gives Alex a hug. "Come in!"

"Hey Harp, where's your Uncle?" Alex asked her, looking around the house.

"He went out to buy some milk," she told her while she smiled over at me. "Hi Max."

"Hey Harper," I say, probably blushing without meaning to. Harper sweetly giggles while I see Alex glare at me from the corner of my eye so I immediately look over at her and smile reassuringly. She once again rolled her eyes at me when Harper noticed something was up.

"Something wrong, guys?" Harper asks us as she moves to the couch in the living room. Alex and I quickly come to our defense as we make our way into the living room with Harper.

"Not at all; why?" Alex asked her, playing it cool as she sat her wet body down on the couch next to her while I tried taking a seat in a chair without getting it wet. The décor in Harper's uncle's place is actually pretty sweet, and he has a huge television too.

"You guys just seemed to be looking perturbed," Harper says as she grabs the remote, turning on the television. We nod her comment off and we watch some random cooking show that Alex and Harper liked. Around thirty minutes later I would say, Alex noticed that Harper's uncle still hasn't returned.

"Shouldn't your uncle be back by now?" Alex asks her friend, looking at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. Harper shrugged.

"I don't know, he's probably gotten sidetracked and went to see my grandparents," she told her. Right after she spoke Alex stood up.

"Well Harper, thanks for letting us come by, but Max and I have to get home before the movies start playing," she told her with a sweet smile. Harper stood up and smiled back; hugging Alex before me and my sister turn to the door.

"Bye Max!" she says with a sweet smile herself, waving goodbye at me. I wave back at her while smiling before Alex shuts the door, slapping me against my head while the raindrops hit us.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head as I glare angrily back at her.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at her," she told me nonchalantly. I scoff at her before wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her beside me as I lean to kiss her cheek.

"Listen baby," I call her, earning me a look from Alex like she was grinning from my boldness. "You don't have to be jealous of me. No girl would ever want me," I say with a sad laugh. Alex slapped my arm.

"Ready to go home?" she asked, pulling her want out. I nod my head and she moves her want around to zap us back inside of the house, right at the door. "Ugh, we're soaked," she said before using her magic one more time to make us completely dry.

"What's that smell?" I ask her, noticing that we smelled like a meadow of flowers.

"I scented my spell," she said with a light laugh. "Mom, Dad; are you guys ready?" she hollered throughout the house.

"Yes Hija!" we hear our mother shout from up the stairs, coming down them with our father, dressed in a nice black dress with matching shoes while our dad was wearing his jeans and a leather jacket. "We're glad you guys came back as soon as you did, any later and the movie would have already started!"

Minutes later, here we are, sitting in our little family SUV, driving down in the rain to the movie theatre. Dad was driving, mom was riding shotgun, and Alex and I were sitting in the back. "Are you excited for the movie?" I hear Alex whisper at me, giving me one of her special smiles. I smile back, having to hold back the urge to run my fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Of course I am," I say in a tone a little louder then hers. We smile at each other as our parents peculiarly look back at us, probably wondering why we were whispering. They immediately looked back so I assume they weren't going to pay it much mind.

* * *

"Here we are," my dad says as he pulls into a close parking space near the theater. We get out of the SUV and quickly head inside from the rain, stopping at the ticket booth. Everyone else was strangely already in the theater, so I guess we came a little late. "Four adults please," my dad tells the ticket holder guy, or whatever you call him. I have to say that it feels good to be called an adult!

"Sure, that will be $34," the guy tells my dad. He rolls his eyes at the price before paying and receiving the tickets, then looked back at us as we walked to the snack stand.

"Looks like that guy gave us different seats," he said to us. "They must be nearly sold out."

"We should have left sooner," my mom says, her arms folded over her chest while looking at the tickets. "Looks like the kids can sit near the back while we have to take those irritating close-up seats." Oh cool, this day is working out alright! I look over at Alex, who gives me a knowing smirk behind our parent's view.

"Alright kids, I'm going to pay for the popcorn, you three go and take your seats," Dad tells us, handing the tickets to mom. We walk behind our mother while she points our seats out to us, handing us our tickets before moving down to her own seat. As Alex and I sit down, I look up to the big screen and notice only the previews are starting. Nice!

"This is going to be so cool," I say quietly to Alex, placing my hand on hers despite people being next to us, probably thinking we were a couple on a date (which I wish we were.). She looks back at me and smiles sweetly, about to kiss me before we hear the door opening from behind us, our dad walking in with two popcorn bags.

"Here kids," he whispers to us as he hands us our bag. Good thing we got the edge seats. Our father proceeds to walk down the aisle to where mom was sitting, taking a place beside her as he pulls his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him from what I could see.

"Mm, buttery," I hear Alex say as she takes a handful of the popcorn, eating it. I smile at her before doing the same, when suddenly we hear the loud movie start to come on. "Oh gosh, this is going to be so creepy."

"You… you're scared of a Final Destination movie?" I ask her, smirking. She looks at me angrily as she munched on her popcorn.

"Shut up and don't tell anybody, squirt," she said while roughing up my hair. I smile sweetly at her as we relax in our seats, watching the movie start. Throughout the movie, Alex was getting really frightened, especially right at the part before the people would die in a weird manner. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and she accepting it by laying her head on my chest, snuggled up together. I felt wonderful holding my scared big sister near me; a bit of a role switch from before where she was comforting me from the thunderstorm back at Friday.

"I feel like a total dummy for acting like a baby from that thunderstorm," I say to her quietly, getting it off my mind as some girl just broke her back in a million pieces in the movie, causing Alex to dig her nails in me, which in turn caused me to grunt loudly as the people in the theater gasped loudly.

"Why do you think that?" Alex asked me, after a more calming scene came on the movie while releasing her nails from me.

"Well, it's just because… I feel sort of stupid, having to have my sister hold me like a baby because of a little rain," I admit to her, looking down at my feet.

"Max," she whispers at me, which causes me to turn my head to her. Her eyes were gazing at me, and I could just feel love radiating off of her look.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Never call my_ boyfriend_ stupid."


	6. We Overcame This

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I blinked, about to faint form happiness from what my sister had just said to me. "You really mean that, Alex? I mean, I'm… we're-" but before I could answer, she leaned forward and pressed her loving lips against mine. I blinked, for a moment not knowing how to react with all of these people around, not to mention our parents sitting at the bottom row, but suddenly I didn't care as I find my arm wrapping around her shoulder, turning my head as I kiss her back, catching her lip with mine. My tongue pushed past her lips, her mouth opened welcomingly as my tongue flickered all around the insides of her mouth. Her hand ran against my arm as we kissed; tears almost welling up in her eyes from what it seemed; and mine too, just from this idyllic, blissful moment we were having together. Eventually we stop making out just to catch our breath, when Alex looks at me as if she has something to say.

"Let's get out of here," she softly says to me. My eyes blink and my cock goes hard just from imagining what she wants to do, but I know we can't just leave.

"What do you mean, Alex? Mom and dad would freak if they found out we dit-" but I was cut off again by her finger pressing against my mouth. My eyes gazed into her loving ones.

"Magic, duh," she says with a cute giggle, pulling her wand out before quietly saying some sort of spell. Soon we were transported back home, right at her room where we made love back that night on Friday. "I left two duplicates there of us in case anyone is wondering," she revealed to me. I suddenly felt a rush of relief, but also started to worry about how well the duplicates will be able to keep people from realizing what they are.

"Are you sure nobody is going to find out?" I ask her, moving my hands to her arm and to the side of her head, caressing her softly as I move my head sideways, pushing my mouth down against hers. She moaned sweetly against my lips before grinning widely at me afterwards.

"Mm, yeah baby, don't worry about it; just get on the bed," she told me, shoving me down on her bed with relative ease. If I had known she was going to do that, I totally wouldn't have fallen…. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt as she pulled it over her head, revealing her black bra, before sliding her hands behind her back to unclip it, letting it fall to the floor whilst I just stared in awe, causing her to proudly smirk. Next she easily slipped her feet out of her shoes, kicking them away before pushing her skirt down to her ankles, stepping out of it while slipping her thumbs through the elastic of her panties, pulling them down before stepping out of them. Next thing she did was jump on top of me, causing the bed to squeak with me smiling uncontrollably at my nude girlfriend-older sister. "Make love to me, Max," she cooed, pushing her mouth against mine.

I moan against her mouth as she forces her tongue past my lips, slamming it against my own tongue while her hand slithered down past my stomach, towards my crotch as she squeezed it a bit less then gentle, causing me to squint my eyes shut and whimper into her mouth, earning her to moan back at me while our tongues flickered against each other. I could feel her hand maneuver itself to unbutton my jeans, zipping them down before breaking our kiss to move herself down to my wait, grabbing the waistline of the jeans and pulling them down off of my feet. Next she propped herself up on top of my legs, yanking down my boxers as my erect cock sprung out. I managed to pull off my t-shirt in the midst of my sister's actions as I threw it to the ground, and the next thing I felt when I looked back at my sister was a wet wave of pleasure over my dick.

"Mm…," she moaned against my cock, her tongue swirling around the underbelly madly. She started bobbing her head up and down on it rapidly as I quickly gripped the bed sheets, not knowing if I could withstand the pleasure she was giving me. Suddenly however, I hear the door bash open and I feel Alex's mouth quickly release from my throbbing wet member. She screams and I feel her move off of me before I open my eyes to find… Justin?

"What… the _fuck_ do you freaks think you're doing!" He screamed maniacally. Suddenly panic rushed all through me as I could see Justin had a razorblade in one hand and his wand in the other. What the fuck is wrong with him? I watch as Alex quickly gathers her clothes, huffing and sounding like she was desperately terrified at the sight of our elder sibling with a knife in his hand, while looking as angry as he did probably did it for her too. "Both of you sluts get your fucking clothes on!" he shouted. "Do it now!"

I quickly move off of the bed, pulling my boxers up as well as pulling my jeans back on before looking angrily at Justin. I couldn't believe that he was acting like this. What sort of thing happened to him to make him change so much? I look back to see Alex nearly finished getting her clothes back on before I pay my attention back to Justin, who's walking slowly towards me. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" I shout, glaring at him with such an angered and infuriated look. Doing that however caused Justin to quickly jolt towards me, kneeing my gut before I even realized what was going on.

"Max!" I hear Alex shout as I hold my stomach in pain, falling over to the floor. From the corner of my eye I can see Alex pull her want out and point it towards Justin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Justin?" she screams at him, eyes welled up in tears. Justin crazily leans his head down and chuckles, folding his arms.

"You see Alex," he said, maneuvering the wand to point at Alex in his crossed arms. "Sometimes people mean a great deal to me, and if they manage to hurt me in a certain way…I can just… go ballistic," he said, his slimy grin now changed into a face of pure hatred. Before Alex could retort in anyway, Justin quickly chanted a spell that broke all of our wands in two, including his own. Shit, at least It's almost a fair fight now….

"Run Alex!" I shout, quickly tackling my crazed older brother to the floor.

"No! Max…no!" she screamed, her voice trembling as I could hear her sob.

"Run damn it!" I angrily curse at her, trying to keep Justin still which made her uncharacteristically jolt over the bed and through the door. Luckily for her I was able to keep the more powerful Justin from grabbing her by the ankle. He was grunting at me and shouting various curse words while I moved my hand to his wrist, managing to pin it down along with the other one, although he still had the blade in one hand.

"Get off of me you fucking bastard!" my older brother screamed, kneeing me between the legs, causing me to double over in pain and release my hold from him, falling to my side beside of him. Justin quickly moved, exchanging our positions as he grabbed a hold of my wrists, looking at me like a crazed lion about to eat its prey.

"Why-" I tried to say, but his hand caught me by the throat, choking me.

"Why?" he shouted, mocking me for asking. "I know what you two whores did!" Oh shit, how does he know? He raised his blade up in the air as if he were going to stab me, but before anything else could happen, Alex bursts back into the room and quickly whacks Justin behind the head with one of mom's statues from the hallway, knocking him off of me and onto his back next to me. Alex quickly took my hand and helped me up, where then I quickly kissed her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, looking back at our fallen brother.

"W-Why…," Alex sobbed, laying her head against my shoulder. I tried to hold back my tears as I pulled her close, kissing the top of her head as she cried against me.

"Shh, shh…," I tell her, trying to calm her down. I sigh as I have to tell her the bizarre reason why Justin went berserk the way he did. "Alex… Justin, he… he somehow found out what we were doing, I don't know how but he did… he told me right before you hit him," I inform her. She looks up at me, hurt, before I press my lips against her forehead.

"H-how could he have known?" she said, whimpering as she completely broke down in my arms from the events that just happened. I could only kiss her head and tell her everything was going to get better.

* * *

And so, it's now weeks after the events that had taken place that Sunday. Alex and I had to call 911 and get an ambulance for Justin, who turned out to have lived through Alex's self defense attack, even though it was to save me. The reason behind his attack was revealed that he was jealous of me, and had been in love with his little sister for years. He now no longer possesses magic, was kicked out of his college and is in a mental health clinic.

When our parents realized that Alex and mine's duplicates were fakes while eating at a restaurant before coming home from the movie, they rushed their selves and our clones around the neighborhood before coming home. Justin had already been taken away by the ambulance, and the police were here investigating so they talked to our parents about what had happened.

Eventually Alex and I had to come clean about what we've been doing behind our parent's backs. They didn't seem too thrilled of course, but after some convincing from Alex and I, they decided it was okay for us to date (as long as we took major, _major_ precautions about pregnancy, STD's, and keeping it hidden from anyone else.

So now here I am. 9:00 PM on a Friday, sitting down on a bench at the town park beside Alex, snuggled up together. We smiled together as we realize that our love accomplished those weird turn of events that had occurred those weeks ago. I press my lips to hers, and she smiles against my mouth as she kissed me back. A lighting strike came down up in the sky as rain poured down on us, but I didn't care anymore.

The love of my life, my sister, my **Alex**, has cured my hatred of _rain._

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope you guys enjoyed this story, it's hands down the most meaningful story I've ever written. I hope you guys will review and keep checking out for mine and ItsMyImagination.0's stories! More Malex to come!


End file.
